1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) display apparatus. More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiments relates to an LED display apparatus for which bright room contrast can be enhanced and intervals between light sources are not recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of the light emitting diode (LED), LED display apparatuses are widely used as display apparatuses.
An LED display apparatus 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of light emitting diodes 5 attached on a printed circuit board 3. One light emitting diode 5 corresponds to one pixel. The plurality of light emitting diodes 5 includes red light emitting diodes R configured to emit red light, green light emitting diodes G configured to emit green light, and blue light emitting diodes B configured to emit blue light.
Conventional LED display apparatuses 1 have a problem that the bright room contrast is generally of relatively poor quality.
In detail, when external light L is incident to the LED display apparatus 1, the external light L is reflected by a top surface of the printed circuit board 3 on which the plurality of light emitting diodes 5 are disposed and by the plurality of light emitting diodes 5. Accordingly, when the LED display apparatus 1 represents black, complete black may be not seen, and reflected light may be seen. As a result, contrast between black and white is reduced such that image quality is degraded.
In order to address this problem, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a method of absorbing the external light by disposing a black structure 7 of a mash form in gaps between the plurality of light emitting diodes 5 on the top surface of the printed circuit board 3 on which the plurality of light emitting diodes 5 of the LED display apparatus 1′ is disposed has been proposed.
In the case of the LED display apparatus 1′ as illustrated in FIG. 2, the external light L1 incident to the mash structure 7 is absorbed without being reflected by the mash structure 7, so that reflectivity may be reduced, as compared with the LED display apparatus 1 of FIG. 1.
However, in the case of the LED display apparatus 1′ as illustrated in FIG. 2, the phenomenon of the external light L2 incident on the plurality of light emitting diodes 5 being reflected by the plurality of light emitting diodes 5 cannot be prevented, and as a result, the reflectivity is still relatively high. Accordingly, the LED display apparatus 1′, as illustrated in FIG. 2, also has a problem that the bright room contrast is relatively poor.
Further, conventional display apparatuses have a problem in that since the distances between adjacent ones of the plurality of light emitting diodes are relatively wide, a user may recognize each of the plurality of light emitting diodes as a dot, thereby further reducing the image quality.